fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Sekret Pepe
Sekret Pepe Część 1 - wymyślony, 20-minutowy odcinek Seba7211. Mógłby się nadawać na 1 odcinek 5 sezonu. Opis Fretka odkrywa źródło zniknięć wynalazków Fineasza i Ferba. Wkrótce zostaje porwana przez Dundersztyca, który zamierza wydać tajemnicę Pepe. W tym czasie Fineasz i Ferb tworzą swój własny smak lodów. Piosenki *Przyłapać braci to cud *Patrzymy, i czekamy (fragment muzyczny) Scenariusz Popołudnie, ekran pokazuje dom Fineasza i Ferba Narrator: Sekret Pepe Część 1 Piosenka "Przyłapać braci to cud" Fretka: Przyłapać braci to cud, Przyłapać braci to cud, Przyłapać braci to cud, Przyłapać braci... to cud! Zawsze tajemnicza moc sprawia, Że wynalazki braci ze sobą wyprawia, A potem przyjeżdża mama, I mówi, że ze mnie lama... Stefa (''przeglądająca gazetę): ''A''le ładne buty! Chyba je kupię! Fretka: Przyłapać braci to cud... Czy to kolejka górska, Czy to robot dla wózka, Czy to hamak na dachu, Zatopi się gdzieś w piachu... Stefa (przeglądająca gazetę): Źródłem produkcji naszych wspaniałych towarów jest Chic... Koniec piosenki "Przyłapać braci to cud" Fretka (rzuca wzrokiem na Stefę): Stefa, to genialny pomysł! Stefa (zamyka gazetę): Jaki? Fretka: Wystarczy znaleźć źródło zniknięć wynalazków Fineasza i Ferba! Stefa: Próbowałyśmy kiedyś, nie pamiętasz? Fragment muzyczny "Patrzymy, i czekamy" z odcinka "Nawet nie mrugnij" Fretka: No, chyba zapomniałam. Stefa: A tak po za tym to się nam nie udało. Fretka: Bo rozproszyło nas to jak mama przyjechała, ale tym razem będę obserwować bacznie! Koniec fragmentu muzycznego piosenki "Patrzymy, i czekamy" Stefa: Przecież nigdy ci się to nie uda. No ale niech ci już będzie. Jaki jest plan? Fretka: Ja będę z mojego okna obserwować wszytko uważnie, podczas gdy ty ściągniesz mamę do domu. Stefa: A gdzie ona jest? Fretka: Pojechała na zakupy w galerii Stefa: A po za tym, po co mam ściągnąć mamę? Co nam to da? Fretka: Gdy mama przyjeżdża wynalazki znikają. Stefa: No dobra, to idę. (Stefa wychodzi z pokoju) Fretka (podchodzi do okna): No, za chwilę będzie po was, gdyż odkryje źródło zninięć. (Tymczasem w galerii - gdy Linda jest w sklepie spożywczym nadbiega Stefa. Jednak biegnąc pośliznęła się o kostkę masła i wpadła do wózka Lindy) Linda: Stefa, nic ci nie jest? (wyjmuje ją z wózka sklepowego) Stefa: Nic, nic, ale musi pani natychmiast wracać do domu! Linda: A czemu? Stefa: No bo, eee, yyy dom się przed chwilą zapalił. Linda: Ale chyba wezwaliście straż pożarną? Stefa: No taak... (Linda wyrzuca wózek prosto w Stefę i ucieka do domu) Stefa (cała upąćkana jogurtami, sokami itp.): Już gorzej być nie mogło. A tak po za tym - jest tu lekarz? (Tymczasem w domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Linda (podjeżdża pod dom) Fretka (w swoim pokoju, patrząc na wynalazek): Już za chwilę. (Nagle promień trafia w ten wynalazek, a Fretka szybko spoglądająca na źródło promienia przerysowuje spółkę zło Dundersztyca na kartkę): Nareszcie mam! Juhu! Hmm... może zadzwonię do Stefy? (Wyjmuje telefon i dzwoni): Hej Stefa! Znalazłam źródło zniknięć wynalazków Fineasza i Ferba! (Następny dzień, Fretka leży na swoim łóżku) Fretka: Co by tu zrobić? Muszę jakoś zatrzymać to coś, ale jak? Wiem! Po prostu pójdę i się zapytam. (Fretka wstaje, przebiera się za naukowca i jedzie samochodem Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział w odcinku "My Sweet Ride dostała samochód. Gdy dojechała wchodzi do spółki zła i puka do domu Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc (otwiera drzwi): Dzień dobry, a pani to kto? Fretka: Ja z urzędu... domowniczego. Przyszłam obejrzeć pana dom. Dundersztyc: Yyym... no to zapraszam. Fretka (widzi inator): A do czego służy to coś? Dundersztyc: Ach, to jest no... Reklamo-inator. Wysyła on wielką reklamę o dowolnym produkcie. Fretka: Będę musiała zabrać tą maszynę. Dundersztyc: Nawet nie ma mowy! (wyjmuje z kieszeni przycisk i go włącza) (Na Fretkę spada bardzo mała klatka) Dundersztyc: Przykro mi, ale nie wiedziałem, że przyjdzie ludzki wysłannik O.B.F.S.-u. Fretka: O.B.F.S.? Dundersztyc: Tak, O.B.F.S. To agencja gdzie pracują zwierzęta. Znasz może tego dziobaka? (Dundersztyc wyjmuje zdjęcie Pepe) Fretka: Pepe!? Pepe jest tajnym agentem? (Tymczasem w domu Fineasza i Ferba, Pepe wchodzi do agencji przez wentylator) Monogram: Dzień dobry agencie P. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Dundersztyc porwał tą dziewczynę (pokazuje zdjęcie Fretki). Tą dziewczyną jest Fretka, jedna z twoich właścicieli. Musisz się wybrać do spółki zła Dundersztyca. Pamiętaj, żeby uważać, ponieważ jeśli cię ta dziewczyna zauważy, stracisz właścicieli. Powodzenia, agencie P! (Agent P odlatuje na jetpacku, dolatuje do spółki zła) Głos: Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! (Agent P wskakuje na balkon) Głos Dundersztyca: Agent P zaraz przyjdzie, dziewczynko! Zobaczymy czy to ten Pepe. (Pepe wskakuje na sufit i idzie po rynnach) Fretka: Puść mnie! Ja muszę być w domu przed pierwszą. Tak właściwie to mnie trochę przetrzymaj, bo na obiad są brukwie. (Nagle słychać trasz i Pepe spada na podłogę) Dundersztyc: Ach, Pepe pan dziobak! Fretka: Pepe!? (Pepe zdejmuje kapelusz i zakłada) Fretka: Dobra, pogubiłam się. Już sama nie wiem o co tu chodzi. (Nagle Dundersztyc wyjmuje przycisk i go naciska, a Pepe zostaje związany liną) Dundersztyc: Hahahaha! No cóż Pepe panie dziobaku, widzisz, to ja wygrywam tą rundę. Ale cóż ja mam za plan się pewnie pytasz? Hehe... heh... hee... jakbyś umiał mówić to byś się zapytał. Wracjąc - to było wczorajszej nocy (Rozmazanie ekranu, pokazują dom Dundersztyca) Głos: Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! - tyle, że w nocy. (Dundersztyc siedzi przed komputerem) Dundersztyc: Jakie Monogram może mieć hasło do komputera O.B.F.S.-u? Hmmmm... wiem! Truskawkowe śliwki! Komputer: Hasło prawidłowe. Dundersztyc: No, zobaczmy! Agenci, regulamin agencki, to chyba to! Sprawdźmy. (Dundersztyc czyta to co jest napisane) ''Każdy agent jest zobowiązany do przestrzegania zasad. Jedną z najważnieszych zasad jest to, że każdy zdemaskowany agent zostaje albo przenisony do innej rodziny, albo wyrzucony z agencji jeśli poprzednia sytuacja powtórzy się trzy razy. Dundersztyc: Mhmhmhmhmhm... (Rozmazanie ekranu, pokazują aktualne wydarzenia) Dundersztyc: Wiesz, po długim myśleniu doszedłem do wniosku, iż twoi właściciele muszą mieszkać w Danville. Dlatego stworzyłem to cudeńko. (Wychodzi na balkon) A oto i Reklamo-inator! Dzięki temu cudeńkowi z wbudowanym wielkim ekranem mogę roznieść dowolną wiadomość po całym mieście i dzię... Fretka: Mogę coś powiedzieć? Dlaczego on jest zawiązany, a ja muszę tkwić w tej małej klatce? Nie możesz nas zamienić miejscami? (Wszyscy się na nią patrzą) Fretka: Co? (Chwilka ciszy) Dundersztyc: Ta dzisiejsza młodzież to na wszystko narzeka. Ale wracając do tematu mogę roznieść dowolną wiadomość po całym mieście i dzięki temu to chcę pokazać zobaczy każdy! Muahahahahahahaha! (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba) Izabela (wchodzi do ogródka): Co robicie chłopcy? Fineasz: Już myśleliśmy, że nie przyjdziesz, ale nie chcieliśmy zaczynać bez ciebie. Postanowiliśmy połączyć najbardziej lubiane przez nas rzeczy, żeby w ten sposób zrobić nowy smak lodów. Izabela: To świetnie! Baljeet: Ja najbardziej lubię szkołę, a zwłaszcza matematykę, ale jak ja to dam do lodów? Buford: Ja lubię bić kujonów, więc też się zastanawiam. Fineasz: Nie marudźcie ludzie! Dlatego mamy Pobieracz smaków 3000! Wyciągnie z waszego mózgu ulubione rzeczy i wciągnie do lodów. Izabela: Czyli nie będę jadła lodów z jednorożca. (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Gdzie jest ta kamera (przeszukuje dom)? Fretka: Pepe, jesteś tajnym agentem? (Pepe uderza się w głowę) Dundersztyc: Znalazłem! (Przychodzi z kamerą) Fretka: Ale po co ci kamera? Dundersztyc: No po co? Żeby nakręcić reklamę. A co? Jak mam to niby inaczej pokazać? Potrzebny jest jeszcze jakiś film! I dlatego ty w nim wystąpisz! (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Smakują lody? Buford: No pewnie! Kto by nie chciał smaku pobitego kujona. Izabela: A mi smakują te jednorożcowe, tęczowe fi... (Izabela robi "poker face'a")fi, fi... tofifi! Ferb: Ale na nasze możliwości to trochę za mało. Powinniśmy zrobić coś wielkiego! Fineasz: Ferb ma rację. Zróbmy coś wielkiego. Jakieś pomysły? Buford: Plaża! Fineasz: Nie... to już było. Izabela: Kręgielnia! Fineasz: To też zrobiliśmy. Baljeet: Replikacja Wieży Eiffla? Fineasz: Dokładnie! To jest pomysł. Dlatego zabieramy się za robotę od zaraz. (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Nakręciliśmy reklamę, więc czas ją rozpowszechnić na całe miasto! (Pepe zaczyna się huśtać na linie) Dundersztyc (na balkonie): A teraz wystarczy tylko włączy... (nagle Pepe przewraca go na podłogę, a Dundersztycowi pilot wypada z rąk i wylądował na ogrodzeniu balkonowym, na samym schyłku) Och... sprytnie Pepe Panie Dziobaku. (pilot spada na chodnik uliczny) Głos staruszki: Ja ci tu dam! Ja ci tu dam, łobuzie! Nie wychowane są z was dzieci! Jak powiem waszym rodzicom jak się zachowujecie to dadzą wam karę na czytanie książek i wychodzenie na dwór! Dundersztyc: Gdybym był teraz dzieckiem taka kara mogłaby mi pasować. (nagle Dundersztyc odkopuje Pepe, a on ląduje na klatce w której siedzi Fretka) Hahahaha! A teraz włączę mój Reklamo-inator! Myślicie, że nie zapezpieczyłem się przed atakiem? (wyjmuje kolejny pilot i przyciska przycisk) (W Pepe trafia promień i teraz siedzi on w dziwnej, magnetycznej kuli) Fretka: Człowieku, czemu ja nie mogłam być związana, albo siedzieć w kuli? Jak stąd wyjdę to od razu cię tam wsadzę. Dundersztyc: Nieważne. Ale wracajmy do planu (wyjmuje z kieszeni kolejny pilot) Muahahahahaha! Zniszczę O.B.F.S. raz na zawsze! A wszyscy agenci będą musieli odejść! Fretka: Pepe, nie okazywałam tego ci bezpośrednio, ale wiedz, że i tak cię kocham. (Z oka Pepe wylatuje łza, aż nagle kula magnetyczna wybucha wraz z klatką - Pepe i Fretka się uwalniają) Fretka (podnosi się i uderza pięścią w drugą ręką): Teraz zacznie się walka. (Fretka i Pepe wpatrują się w Dundersztyca wrogim spojrzeniem, a on też tak na nich patrzy) Dundersztyc: WIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAĆ!!! (Dundersztyc wskakuje na Reklamo-inator i na nim odlatuje) Dundersztyc: Narka! Do widzenia Pepe panie dziobaku, a może raczej do nie widzenia! Heh... A teraz tylko włączyć. Tyle, że którym? (Kamera pokazuje jego pilot - na nim jest tysiąc przycisków jeden wyraźny - "włącz" - ten przycisk sprawił, że odleciał) Dundersztyc: To chyba ten (naciska przycisk) Krótka piosenka: Oooł, oł, oł! Walnij mnie w serducho! Oooł, oł, oł! Walnij mnie w serducho! (Dundersztyc ze strachu wypuszcza pilot, który spada na miasto, aż nagle Pepe na jetpacku łapie pilot) (W domu Dundersztyca) Fretka (przy ogrodzeniu balkonu): Dawaj, Pepe! Dawaj! (Nagle Fretka obrywa drzwiami, a do domu wbiega staruszka) Staruszka: Ja ci dam! Ładnie to tak na innych zrzucać jakieś rzeczy? Ja pójdę z tym do sądu! Ja to zgłoszę na policję! (Staruszka bije Fretkę torebką i wychodzi) (Tymczasem w domu Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: No! I to jest wieża Eiffla! (Kamera pokazuje Wieżę Eiffla od góry do dołu) Fineasz: To się nazywa budowla! Izabela: A może wejdziemy? Buford: Świetny pomysł! (Fineasz idzie pierwszy, za nim Izabela, a za nią Buford) Izabela (szepcze do Buforda): We dwoje idziemy. (Spycha go ze schodów) Buford: AAAAŁ! Moja noga chyba ją złamałem (Wszyscy podbiegają i klęczą przy nim) Izabela: Buford, nic ci się nie stało? Fineasz: Wszystko dobrze? Baljeet: Zadzwonie po karetkę! (W pokoju Lindy) Linda (medytuje): Uda mi się osiągnąć zen. Jeszcze trochę skupienia... (Nagle Linda świeci zielonym światłem i znika w momencie gdy słychać karetkę) Lekarz (bada Buforda): Hmmm... chłopak ma złamaną nogę. Będzie musiał nosić gips. Buford: NIEE... AAŁŁ!!! AAAŁŁ! Lekarz: Nie nadwerężaj stawów! (Buford się uspokaja, a gdy to się staje lekarze wsdzają go do karetki i odjeżdżają) Fineasz: Gdy Buford wróci zrobimy maszynę przywracającą do zdrowia. Izabela: Taak, przydałoby się. (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) (Dundersztyc skacze z Reklamo-inatora na Pepe, a on sie odsuwa. W ostatniej chwili Dundersztyc łapie się za ogon Pepe) Dundersztyc: HA! Albo mi oddasz pilot, albo wyrwę ci ten kaczy ogon! Kategoria:Odcinki